Black Canary (Wrath of the Gods)
|} ''"I don't like shutting up." Black Canary is a playable character in Injustice: Wrath of the Gods. She is classified as a Gadget User. 'Biography' ---- Black Canary is a superhero vigilante who fights crime using martial arts and a sonic scream attack. She is one of the greatest fighters in the DC Universe, and also a strong tactical mind. Green Arrow fights alongside her most often as they are romantically involved. She has been a member of the Justice Society, the Justice League, Team Arrow and the Birds of Prey. Aversion Black Canary's strong willpower drove her the obvious choice to rebel and be part of the Aversion. Following Batman's lead, Black Canary knew that the Idol's had to be stopped. 'Injustice: Wrath of the Gods' ---- WIP 'Powers and Abilities' ---- *Canary Cry *Abilities *Acrobatics *Driving *Investigation *Martial Arts *Aikido *Boxing *Capoeira *Dragon Style Kung Fu *Hapkaido *Judo *Jujutsu *Krav Maga *Muay Thai *Savate *Tae Kwon Do *Wing Chun *Tactical Analysis 'Intro/Outro' ---- INTRO: Black Canary drives her motorcycle into the arena and gracefully flips off of it. She cracks her knuckles, throws a piece of gum into her mouth and says, "Hope you're sound-proof." OUTRO: ' Black Canary frowns as she sees the opponent on the ground. She holds them up and punches them in the face, causing them to fall. She giggles while walking up to her motrocycle, she then sits down and starts to play her harmonica. 'Gameplay ---- Throw FORWARD THROW: Black Canary slaps the opponent twice, then punches them in the face. She then kicks them in their stomach pushing them away. REVERSE THROW: Black Canary punches the opponent in the stomach, then slides under them. She then kicks their back pushing them away. Character Trait SHATTERING SCREAMS: Black Canary screams at her opponent in three different ways. The first one stuns the opponent, the second one damages the opponent, and the third one pushes the opponent back. Each time the trait is activated, the scream is randomized. Super Move SOUND OF DEATH: Black Canary jumps up and wraps her legs on the opponent's neck flipping them around, landing on their chest. She screams at them before unleashing a barrage of punches to their face. She grabs the opponent and stands them up, finishing them off with one last scream. 'Ending' ---- "A realization soon fell upon Black Canary as she landed the last blow on Lex Luthor's head. A realization that she could do things greater to surpass the greatest of metahumans. Black Canary was soon recognized as more than a girl who punches and screams. Starting her own group, 'The Fighting Canaries,' Black Canary led them victory by victory and soon became one of the greatest metahumans that the world had known, second to only Superman." 'Quotes' ---- Story Mode *''"I don't need to open my mouth to stop the likes of you. My fists will do all the talking."'' *''"You do I know I'm a master in martial arts, right?"'' *''"Um, where did they go? It was all like 'Oh I'm gonna kill you' and then bam... they're gone."'' *''"I just need to lay down and have a nice vanilla cupcake with chocolate fr- oh.. yeah we're in the middle of a mid-world crisis."'' *''"NOBODY talks about my mother like that, EVER!"'' *''"Ollie would've been proud."'' In Game *''"Hope you're sound-proof." -Black Canary's Intro'' *''"Like how I did that?." -Occasionally after throws on various Characters'' *''"No scream required." -Occasionally after throws on various Characters'' Post Round Taunts *''"I don't like shutting up."'' *''"I'm more than just a scream."'' Wagers During her clash, Black Canary charges at her opponent while unleashing a powerful scream *''"I suggest covering your ears." -Clash with any Character'' *''"This'll be the last thing you hear." -Clash with any Character'' *''"A punch is all it's gonna take." -Clash with any Character'' *''"Is it fun having your ass kicked by a girl?" -Clash with any Male Character'' *''"You make my job easy." -Clash with any Villain Character'' WIP 'Costumes' ---- Default Black Canary wears a black one piece with a small black leather jacket. She wears fishnets and black cuffed heels. She also sports a black cuff around her neck. Aversion Black Canary now has bangs with dark highlights in her hair. She wears a black and yellow stylized one piece and a black leather jacket. She has finger-less black gloves and knee-high black heels. She wears fishnets with a black device strapped around her thigh, she also has a black necklace. This can be unlocked by using an Armory Key in the Archives. New 52 Black Canary wears her New 52 costume from the comic book series. This can be unlocked by beating classic mode on hard with Black Canary. 'Gallery' ---- Black Canary1.jpg|Black Canary's Default Costume Black Canary2.jpg|Black Cabary's Aversion Costume Black Canary3.jpg|Black Canary's New 52 Costume Category:CreatedbySwiftasticSam Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:WrathOfTheGods Category:WrathOfTheGodsCharacters Category:Power Users Category:Gadget Users Category:Aversion